Audrey Valorzi
Audrey Valorzi est une interprète et parolière électro française. Elle est aussi connue sous le pseudonyme de Coline Kurst et pour être la chanteuse des groupes Ame Caleen et Allipseur. Biographie Chanteuse et auteur originaire de Paris, Audrey Valorzi évolue dès son adolesence dans un univers variété, écumant les scènes de France et cumulant les prix et les premières parties d’artiste. Issue du conservatoire, son entrée à Radio FG marque un virage décisif dans son parcours artistique, elle y découvre l'électro et c'est une véritable révélation. En 2007, sa rencontre avec David Vendetta marque ses premiers pas sur la scène électro internationale. Audrey Valorzi écrit et interprète sur son album "Rendez-vous" le titre "Be the best" " aux côtés des hits« Love to Love you baby » et «Unidos para la musica ». Dès la sortie de l’album de nombreux Dj/producteurs séduits par sa voix lui proposent des collaborations.C’est lors d’un live aux côtés de David Vendetta que Moss & Szade l'abordent. « Once upon a time » dès sa sortie est soutenu par Didier Sinclair et entre en rotation journalière sur Radio FG ainsi que sur de nombreuses autres radios comme Contact ou Vitamine. Alors que «Get a move on» résonne dans les clubs, elle forme avec S. Morisson le duo électro français «Ame Caleen ». Playlisté et bénéficiant de larges rotations journalières sur Fun Radio, Radio FG, Contact….« A demi-nue » (DJ Center - 2008) se classe dans le Top 60 Yacast Radio, 10ème titre le plus téléchargé sur Itunes au classement électro et dans le Top 40 Yacast des Clubs. Les collaborations s’enchaînent pour elle. Le titre « Discover » avec Grégori Klosman et Dany Wild joué dans Party Fun se classe plusieurs semaines dans le Top 40 des meilleures diffusions en club pendant que le 2ème single d’Ame Caleen « Le Fruit Défendu » entre à son tour en rotation sur les ondes nationales de Radio FG. En 2010 elle écrit et interprète "Pura Vida" en collaboration avec Loic Penillo. Playlisté dès sa sortie sur les ondes de Radio FG et remixé par Anton Wick le titre connaît un gros succès au Brésil. Quelques mois plus tard, Audrey Valorzi pose sa voix et ses mots sur le titre "Believe in human" de Laurent Wolf. Alors qu’ "Hug Me" culmine 9 semaines dans le top 50 du Hit des Clubs elle est sollicitée pour écrire des textes pour d’autres artistes. Les titres « Swing it », « Taking The Way », « The Piano » entrent à leur tour en rotation sur de nombreuses radios françaises et étrangères. Pendant que « Taking The Way » se classe dans le Top 50 USA, que le clip de « The Piano » squatte les chaînes de télévision, « Swing it » obtient le soutien des DJs internationaux Fedde le Grand, Erick Morillo, Bob Sinclar. 2012, une année marquée par un tournant à l’international. Avec le Dj Russe Alex Hide elle produit « Invasion of Love » ( PoolEmusic) puis "Escape by night" avec Johan Korg et Damien Malizza remixé par Andrew Rawel (Top 100 DJ Mag) qui se voit soutenu et joué par Ferry Corsten et DJ Feel tous deux également dans le Top 100 DJ Mag. Puis c’est la rencontre avec Alban Clavero qui vient tout juste de produire « Over You » avec le chanteur Gage. Quelques mois plus tard« Another Day » entre à son tour sur les ondes de Radio FG et le clip sur Clubbing TV. Remixé l’année suivante il continue à squatter les ondes de Radio FG. 2014 marque une nouvelle étape, son premier single « I See » (FuturePlay) et son envie de renouer avec la langue de Molière avec une version en français de son single qui entre en rotation sur de nombreuses radios. L’année suivante, elle décide de s’associer avec son ami Franck Dona et forme le duo électro house français Allipseur. Des paroles en français mélancoliques sur une musique qui groove. Leur 1er single « J’Adore » est rapidement remarqué par Radio FG et entre en programmation nationale sur la radio. Suivra le second single « Insomnie » alors qu’elle signe une collaboration avec Naxsy sur « Get on The Floor » (Scorpio),un titre nu disco vitaminé. En 2017, l'artiste indépendante célèbre ses 10 ans de musique et crée le blog LE CHARME ELECTRO. Un an plus tard c'est un véritable succès pour elle. Du monde entier les lecteurs se prennent à lire ses posts. LE CHARME ELECTRO Après 10 ans de carrière, la chanteuse lance sa marque et son blog Le Charme Electro. PINTEREST http://www.pinterest.com/lecharmeelectro TWITTER BLOG http://www.twitter.com/lecharmeelectro LIENS BLOG & SITE http://www.lecharmeelectro.com CHAINE YOUTUBE http://www.youtube.com/audreyvalorzi INSTAGRAM http://www.instagram.com/audreyvalorzi PAGE FACEBOOK http://www.facebook.com/audreyvalorzimusic PAGE DEEZER https://www.deezer.com/en/artist/4696121 PAGE SHAZAM https://www.shazam.com/fr/artist/40300747/audrey-valorzi VIDEOS YOUTUBE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N8uU7aUOsic https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N8uU7aUOsic Catégorie:Auteur-compositeur-interprète Catégorie:Chanteuse française Catégorie:Artiste feminine electro Catégorie:Femme electro Catégorie:Chanteuse house Catégorie:EDM